Etérea
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Y solo importa ella, ella y su sonrisa de lluvia de estrellas, ella y sus delgados dedos que parecieran deshacerse, ella y sus ojos como cielos en miniatura, ella… tan etérea y real a la vez.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

**Etérea**

— ¡Insistes en mentir! ¡Bien, te lo advertí pero antes de cortarte la lengua quiero disfrutar más de esos lindos gritos tuyos! ¡Crucio!—gritó Bellatix arriba mientras Ron y yo nos encontrábamos encarcelados en la mansión Malfoy.

Al oír esas palabras nos tensamos, pasaron los minutos y el no escuchar nada sólo hizo que pensáramos lo peor ¿Acaso, ella? No, eso era imposible y me vi obligado a rogar paradójicamente por escuchar los gritos de dolor de mi amiga.

—Te comieron la lengua los ratones ¡Bien, voy a darte un regalo especial!

De inmediato me arrepentí, esos gritos no podían ser humanos, esos gritos sonaban peor que la muerte, aullidos de terror puro desgarraron el silencio de expectación que manteníamos.

—Por favor…por favor…

— ¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín, Hermione!— se sobresaltó Ron, sus chillidos de desesperación eran tales que opacaban los de Hermione.

Los alaridos de ambos resonaban en la celda _"Ella está sufriendo por ti Harry, este es el destino que le depara por haberte seguido, por haberte sido fiel. Dime, ¿qué se siente el ser odiado por tu mejor amigo?"_ susurro una voz tan conocida para mí que instintivamente me toqué el cuello listo para lanzar el medallón de Slytherin, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba y recordar que lo habíamos destruido.

"Él no me odia"

"_El que no te lo diga no quiere decir que no sea cierto. Él te culpa por lo que está sufriendo ella" _

"Yo…yo les dije, ¡Ellos insistieron en acompañarme! ¡No es mi culpa!"

"_Bonita forma de excusarte, pero bien sabes que pudiste mantenerte un poco más firme al respecto. Tú en verdad querías que ellos te acompañaran, no querías estar sólo. Eres tan egoísta Harry Potter" _

— ¡Merlín, por favor….no más…! —gritó Hermione de manera suplicante.

— ¿Dónde se te fueron los aires de grandeza, princesita? –Preguntó sarcásticamente Bellatrix – ¡Crucio!

"Merlín la van a matar" pensé sobresaltado, Ron se mostró alarmado y comenzó a golpear de una manera frenética los duros barrotes de la celda hasta sangrarse los nudillos. Estaba a punto de detenerlo cuando Luna me tomo por el hombro deteniéndome.

—Déjalo, necesita sentir un poco del dolor de ella para no volverse loco — dijo calmada con voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

"_Lo sabes, ¿no?, si la pierdes a ella también lo perderás él. Hermione puede seguir sin Ron, pero Ron no sería capaz de seguir sin Hermione. No crees que hubiera sido mejor que se lo llevaran a él en su lugar"_ Murmuró la voz que sonaba igual a Voldemortd entro de mi cabeza, pero que no era su voz, si no mía.

"¡Merlín, soy despreciable! los amo a ambos pero sería capaz de sacrificarlos"

Una marea de pensamientos negativos me inundaron ¿En verdad yo era él bueno?, yo quien habría pensado en entregar a Ron sólo por que las habilidades de Hermione me resultaban más útiles .

"_Si uno mata lo que ama, está condenado." _

—Pero incluso los condenados pueden salvarse, Harry Potter—replicó una voz con dulzura contra mi oído callando la voz que sonaba igual a Voldemort.

Luna tomó mi fría mano contra la calidez de la suya, mostrándome una sonrisa tan grande y tan cálida que me dieron ganas de llorar. Y pensé que ella nunca se había visto tan hermosa ni siquiera en el baile de Slughorn , tan etérea pero a la vez tan real, con el reflejo de los pequeños soles producto del desiluminador en sus ojos cristalinos, como si sus éstos fueran pequeños cielos en miniatura.

Y no importa el olor mohoso y a orines de la celda, no importa los gritos de Hermione que sangran mis oídos, ni Ron con su dolor punzante; solo importa Luna y sus ojos como cielo, Luna y sus dedos tan delgados que parecieran deshacerse, Luna y su sonrisa que lo ilumina todo, Luna…

— ¿Harry, estas intentando otra vez un nuevo look? — preguntó con voz soñadora.

y su facilidad para hacerme sonreír incluso en esas circunstancias.

En contra de todo pronóstico logramos escapar, lo logramos pero no sin perdidas. Miro las olas golpear la costa y siento la arena en los pies, el sol quemar mi rostro pero no me muevo, no hay razón para entrar a la casa. Ellos requieren estar solos, Hermione tiene que curar sus heridas y Ron necesita febrilmente ser él quien las cure.

Pienso en las personas que murieron por mí y en las que van a morir por mí. En los que creyeron en mí y en los que aún creen en mí. Pienso en el dolor, en la sangre y el sufrimiento que parece nunca tener fin.

—No debes pensar en cosas tristes, tu aura es muy negra Harry. Debes pensar en cosas felices para que te pasen cosas felices.

Las gaviotas graznan y emiten el vuelo, mientras Luna corre a lanzarse al mar con una sonrisa en los labios, ella danza siguiendo una tonada inexistente, dando vueltas de forma grácil como si pudiese flotar y por un momento me parece que es así, que en cualquier momento ella pude elevarse en el cielo y desvanecerse en el aire.

"Y tengo que correr… tengo que correr, porque ella puedes desaparecer en cualquier instante si no la sujeto" La abrazo con fuerza y desesperación, la siento tan pequeña y frágil pero tan grande y llena de una fortaleza inusual.

Me besa de forma tan sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa, la miro paralizado y rojo hasta la orejas, ella me mira extrañada con su perpetuo gesto de sorpresa.

— ¡Cierto! Tengo que hacerlo con la lengua, lo escuche de una chica de Ravenclaw —declaro con simpleza, para después atacarme de forma impetuosa, apasionada y enérgica explorando de forma curiosa toda mi cavidad bucal.

No me da explicaciones, y aunque las quiero no soy capaz de pedírselas, ¡Joder! ni siquiera soy capaz de formular una palabra. Toma mi mano y ambos caminamos hacia la casa del reciente matrimonio Weasley, entre la risa de ella que suena como campanillas y mis incompresibles balbuceos.

Y solo importa ella, ella y su sonrisa de lluvia de estrellas, ella y sus delgados dedos que parecieran deshacerse, ella y sus ojos como cielos en miniatura, ella… tan etérea y real a la vez.

* * *

**No soy fan del Luna-Harry pero me esforcé y al final me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también les guste. **


End file.
